


Face to Face

by SgtBarnes107



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtBarnes107/pseuds/SgtBarnes107
Summary: Daniel is doing his annual recertification and missing Daisy. Daisy introduces him to Facetime
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.
> 
> @theravennest on Tumblr edited a photo for me and this is the result.
> 
> Not familiar with FaceTime, so I'm not sure if this is how it works

It had been a long two weeks. The longest two weeks he's had in a long time. He's exhausted, feels like he's running on fumes, and sore. The yearly recertification program has expanded since the 1950's. Back then, all he had to do was go to their shooting range and requalify. As an expert, that had been a piece of cake. 

These days, there was a required two weeks of running through obstacle courses, testing your hand to hand combat skills, infiltration scenarios, and search and rescue. He was thankful he had yet to learn to pilot a quinjet as that would've added another week.

Now though, his two weeks were drawing to a close and he was ready to get back into the field and more importantly back to Daisy.  
She was on a mission overseas and he missed her like crazy. 

They had exchanged texts and a handful of phone calls but it just wasn't the same. Hearing her voice made her absence by his side feel even more pronounced. He missed looking into her dark brown eyes. Seeing them light up as they flirted back and forth. Watching her lips part into that smile that captured his heart again and again. 

The way her face scrunched in the morning right before she woke up. How she buried her face in his chest before rolling out of bed. 

Just as the loneliness began to feel overwhelming, his phone lit up with a text. 

All it said was "press accept"

Before he could even wander what that meant, an app on his phone called FaceTime opened up asking him to accept or decline.

Following the text's instructions, he pressed accept and his day was finally better. 

His heart clenched as he looked at Daisy. 

Judging by the limited background he could see, it looked like she was back stateside and laying on their couch. He stretched out on his bunk wishing he was there with her. 

His roommate returned to their quarters so he inserted his earbuds so they could have privacy. Not that their conversation required privacy but he didn't want to share their time together with someone he didn't even know. 

She told him about the conclusion of her mission. She enjoyed the time she spent with some old friends, Bobbi and Hunter. They had gone out for drinks and talked all night. Then she flew home. She'd just gotten home, put down her bags, and called him. 

The apartment had felt wrong without him there. It was the first time she had come home without him. 

He told her about his day of running laps. The fact that he could run now would never cease to amaze him. He would have to remember to thank Jemma again the next time he sent a letter. 

They talked for hours about everything and nothing. Until her eyes began to grow heavy and he could see her fighting sleep. 

She propped her phone on his pillow. Letting his voice lull her to sleep. 

Daniel watched as the love of his life fell into slumber. Her fist, powerful and deadly when necessary, tucked under her chin. Her lips parted slightly as soft puffs of air blew out. Filled with sentiment, he kissed two fingers and pressed them to the screen. 

In just a few more days, he'd be able to give her a real kiss goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If anyone can explain how to insert a picture, I would love to show you the awesome edit.


End file.
